playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshika Miyafuji
Yoshika Miyafuji is the main character of Strike Witches, she appeared in Playstation Allstar as DLC Character. Biograohy THE MEDIC STRYKER The only daughter of Miyafuji Ichiro, a researcher renowned as the "Father of Striker Units". Her mother Sayaka and grandmother Akimoto Yoshiko preserve a high magic power even after exceeding the 20s, which makes them an extremely uncommon family lineage. Her cousin Yamakawa Michiko does not have a single drop of magic power, but she is Yoshika's closest friend and a classmate since their childhoods. Raised in a mountain village, Yoshika was mostly ignorant about the world affairs. For the future, she just decided to inherit the medical clinic run by her grandmother without thinking about other alternatives at all. She hates when people get hurt and has strong feelings of wanting to protect others. The thought of inheriting the clinic also originates from this. As a country-bred, she was somewhat incapable of settling down when going to the city. Yoshika had a limited knowledge about Witches and actually could not understand the admiration that other girls have towards them as well. This also stems in part from the fact that she never saw the propaganda film "Flash of the Fuso Sea", which caused many Fuso girls to admire the Witches. Before enlisting in the 501st JWF, she was a second-year student at the Yokosuka 4th Girls-only Middle School, where her grades were average among the averages. After the disband of the 501st JWF due to the liberation of Gallia, she resumed her studies and graduated from middle school. She was personally scouted by Squadron Leader Sakamoto, who had temporarily returned to Fuso for the sake of supplies. At first, Yoshika did not hide her negative feelings towards Sakamoto for being a soldier, nor she had any intention of joining the military. But upon receiving a letter from the father she heard was dead, she went to the Yokosuka base in order to ascertain the truth, and little by little ended up embarking in the aircraft carrier "Akagi" that was going towards Europe. Incidentally, she didn't know anything about her father's work until being told by Sakamoto. Despite her meager knowledge of magic and having no flight training, Yoshika successfully made her maiden flight during actual combat. The type whose body moves faster than the mind, the occasions on which she moves on hunches are not few. The consciousness of wanting to do something for another, to always be of help for someone is strong in her, but there are also many occasions in which she is unable to read the feelings of others due a wrong impression and ends up failing. From the wrong impression that it might be possible to reconcile with the Neuroi, she attempted to enter in contact with a human-type Neuroi on her own judgement and caused Squadron Leader Sakamoto to be shot down and injured as a result. Not giving up on reconciling with the human-type Neuroi, she escaped from confinement to quarters and deserted. This received the interference of Air Chief Marshal Maloney's party and invited the crisis where the 501st JFW risked being dissolved. THE LEGACY OF YOSHIKA MIYAFUJI *Strike Wicthes *Strike Wicthes 2 Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Fubuki Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay *- - TBA * - or - TBA * - - TBA * - - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *''' '- - TBA *- or - TBA *' '- - TBA *- - TBA *' '- (midair) TBA *- or (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - - TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *' '''- - TBA * - (midair) TBA * - or (midair) TBA * - (midair) TBA *- (midair) TBA * - or - TBA *- - TBA *- - TBA *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * - (Level 1): TBA * - (Level 2): TBA *- (Level 3): TBA Taunts TBA Quotes from All-Stars TBA Intros and Outros Introduction TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Category:Manga/Anime Category:Strike Witches Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters